This invention relates generally to hoppers and more particularly to flow induced feed collectors and transporters for hoppers.
Present hoppers are configured wherein material contained within the hopper drop through the feed outlet under the force of gravity. Under this configuration, the hopper walls must be angled sufficiently to permit this gravity induced flow. This configuration requires considerable hopper height, which adds to the necessary material to produce the hopper.
In hoppers feeding into a discharge tube of a considerable length, difficulty is found designing a suction system which provides even suction along the entire length of the tube. Typically, the portion of the tube which is closest to the suction outlet portion of the tube has the greatest suction compared to those portions removed from the suction outlet.
If the tube is extremely long, there may not even be any suction of those portions of the walls very far distant from the suction outlet. The situation arises where either too much pressure exists at the suction inlet, under which circumstances energy is wasted, or insufficient energy exists at portions of the tube distant from the suction inlet.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present hopper feed systems. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.